All Together Now
by Drag0nst0rm
Summary: When the world turns to dust around her, Ava goes looking for the Pyms. After all, it was Dr. Pym's fault the last time her world imploded. She ends up finding someone else instead. (Fix-it for that post-credits scene.)


**A/N: I don't own Marvel. Happy birthday, MegMarch1880!**

* * *

When people start being apart to nothing around her, Ava looks down at her hands in terror, convinced that this is her nightmare come to life.

But she doesn't fall apart like the street around her. Janet's quantum cure holds.

Bill's hand grips her shoulder like he's trying to hold her together. His own form is reassuringly solid.

"What's happening?" she asks, voice shaking.

"I don't know," he said grimly. "Hank might." He tries to call.

No one picks up.

He dials Janet, then Hope, then Scott.

Ava imagines all of them torn to nothing and - What? Sent to the quantum realm?

Dead?

She doesn't know.

She pulls out her own phone and checks the news. Tony Stark is still missing. A UFO was spotted in New York recently and even more recently over Wakanda.

After Ultron, she can believe that Stark has just disintegrated half of San Fransisco - it is just San Fransisco, right? - and she can also believe aliens have done it, but if it's either of those options, there's nothing she can do, and they're sunk.

If it's Pym, maybe Bill can reverse engineer it somehow. Stop it from continuing, if it's going to continue. Bring people back if they're in the quantum realm.

And if all the Pyms are gone, they'll have to figure out _something_. All altruism aside, she needs that healing quantum they promised.

Bill seems to be having similar thoughts. "After last time, I made sure I was prepared. I think I can track the lab," he says.

If the Pyms _were_ up to anything, the lab will have answers. She nods.

She's careful not to step in the dust.

It takes two days to fine tune things enough to find the lab. Exploring it yields little, but Ava notices that a door labelled roof access is open. With nothing better to try, she goes in and follows the stairs up.

They were plainly in the middle of something, she sees. The dust is long gone, but the equipment remains.

"Bill, get up here!" She'll need his help to figure this out.

The equipment suddenly crackles to life. "Was that a voice? Is that Ava? Please tell me someone's there," Scott's voices says.

She doesn't jump, and there's no one here to prove otherwise.

"Yes," she says cautiously. She looks at the miniature tunnel and gets the idea. "You're trapped, aren't you?"

"Trapped with you're healing quantum thingies," he says anxiously. "So you should really work on getting me out."

Bill comes huffing up the stairs. "What is it?"

"Scott's still alive," she tells him tightly. "He's trapped."

Bill takes a look at the equipment. "Fortunately, we still have a link to him. I can retrieve him immediately."

"You can? Oh, thank goodness." Scott lets out a long sigh. "I was starting to get worried. Hey, um, what happened up there? The gang get arrested again or - " He's cut off by his sudden return. He braces himself on his knees, panting. "Man, but am I glad to see you guys." He undoes his helmet and hands her a container that no doubt contains her healing particles.

She holds it tightly as Bill explains.

Scott's completely white by the end of it. His eyes are briefly to glued to where the Pyms stood before he goes even paler. "Cassie. Let me borrow your phone, I need to call - "

Bill wordlessly hands him his phone.

"Maggie's not picking up," he informs them anxiously. He tries again. "No one at the home phone. Paxton?" He has to try three times to get the numbers in.

Nothing.

He's tripping the table hard now and still looks about to fall. Bill gently takes the phone from him.

"No," Scott says, "no, I've got to try - Maggie took Cassie's cell a week ago, but try Luis, he can go by and see - " He rattles off the number.

Bill enters it and puts it on speaker so Scott doesn't have to hold it in shaking hands.

Someone picks up. "Hello?"

"Luis?"

"Hey! Scotty, my man! We all thought you were dead! Where you been?"

"In the quantum realm. Look, that doesn't matter. I can't get a hold of Cassie."

"Hey, no, that's cool, bro. Cassie's fine. She's here, actually, 'cause, uh, the cop and the ex are maybe not so fine, so she tried to call you, only you weren't there, so I was all like, hey, you should come hang with me and Kurt and Dave till we get things figured out - "

Scott has sagged onto the roof in relief. "Great," he says, "great. _Thank you,_ Luis, I mean that. Could you put her on?"

"Sure, sure, sure! Hey, Cassie, Scotty's here on the phone for you! I told you he'd be cool."

"Daddy?"

"Hey, peanut," he whispers, and Ava is painfully reminded of her own father.

"Can you fix this?"

"I don't know, peanut. I'm going to try. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Okay," she says in a small voice. "I love you."

"Love you too, peanut." He hands the phone over and forces himself to stand. "So. Um. This magic dust thing definitely wasn't us. I'm headed home." He hesitates. "Want to come with?"

He's the only one with a functional suit at the moment. They'll be safer with him.

Bill and Ava glance at each other and nod.

"Great. We're going to fix this. Like a team. Do we need a name? I feel like we need a name."


End file.
